Sem pesar, sem cansar, sem cessar
by Nara Shikari
Summary: Entre missões em Konoha, o amor deles cresceu e amadureceu.//Sumário péssimo! Hentai!


Shikamaru e Temari nunca mudariam ,ele com seu machismo e ela com sua auto-confiança e ironia , isso não é uma novidade para ambos , mas uma coisa que o shinobi percebeu foi que as visitas da kunoichi estavam mais freqüentes , e entre olhares , gestos cheios de sentimentos , lutas e ironia , estavam mantendo um relacionamento escondidos de todos , apesar da distância existia a confiança entre eles , a confiança no amor deles que nasceu de uma luta chunnin e hoje estava até as turbulências de Konoha , a reunião dos Kages fez com que se vicem , ia matar a saudade de mais de meses sem se ver.

Shikamaru andava ao lado da kunoichi, a caminho da floresta de seu clã , precisavam matar a saudade e sem nenhum curioso por perto. Passaram o caminho todo sem se falar,o clima de tensão estava palpável, já que a aliança entre Suna e Konoha estava por um fio de acabar.

Temari como sempre tomando a atitude , quebrou o gelo entre eles.  
"Incrivel como esse lugar não muda.." disse Temari sorrindo levemente , já conhecia muito bem a floresta, Shikamaru já havia levado ela lá , pode sentir se um filme passase por sua mente..

" _Quer mesmo ? – Shikamaru perguntava ofegante subindo as mãos para o laço da cintura de Temari.  
"Você não está ? – Temari respondeu , sentindo um calor desconhecido._

"_Eu quero ter certeza que não seja só uma vez , e que seja passageira Temari , eu te amo e não quero te ver ir embora de novo." – O shinobi dizia isto em meio ao nervosismo . Temari entendeu oqe ele quis dizer , porem não podia deixar tudo para trás , amava demais Shikamaru , mas sua vila sempre foi em primeiro lugar._

Nem se deu conta quando viu Shikamaru se deitar com os braços atrás da cabeça, com aquele olhar calmo de sempre para as nuvens. Sem perder tempo a garota se recostou numa arvore logo ao lado ,mas enquanto arrumava seu leque para ficar mais confortável viu Shikamaru batendo a mão sobre a relva , um sinal que era para ela se deitar ao lado dele.

Sorriu timidamente enquanto se deitava ao lado do garoto , com um nervosismo que não que ela simplesmente odiava , ficaram um bom tempo ali , os dois parados , perdidos em pensamentos que certamente eram sobre eles. Só se deu conta quando viu o jovem Nara escorrendo sua mão até os cabelos dela , que instantaneamente corou levemente.

"Corada.. ? '' – Perguntou Shikamaru um pouco sem graça , já que sua mão direita já estava acariciando o rosto da jovem , a esta altura ele estaria virado de lado para ela.

A kunoichi totalmente nervosa balançou a cabeça tentando esconder seu rosto corado , e num rápido movimento ela estava encima do shinobi e agora extremamente corada.

"..Gomen.." Disse ela olhando para baixo tentando se desviar do corpo do garoto.

Shikamaru rapidamente puxo o braço de Temari com uma força que ela desconhecia , fazendo assim com que seus rostos ficassem mais próximos ainda , assim ele e ela estavam não tanto , mas corados. Ficaram um longo tempo se olhando , ele se perdia na imensidão dos olhos da kunoichi.

(Shikamaru mode on )

Meus olhos vagaram pelas curvas delicadas de seu corpo maravilhado como suas mãos seguravam meus ombros, ao mesmo tempo.

Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os meus me prendendo em um sonho sem mais importava. Nada estava errado naquele momento. Tudo era simplesmente se inclina e me beija. O beijo vai tomando tamanha intimidade que nos dois acabaram por ficar ofegantes.

(Shikamaru mode of )

Temari já não sentia sua respiração normal , e ainda se perguntava em qual momento tirou suas vestes ficando apenas com suas roupas intimimas. Sente uma mão lhe pressiona suavemente insistentemente entre as coxas. E num movimento rapido Shikamaru tira as ultimas roupas intimidas da kunoichi e se livra das suas próprias , agora estava ele ali parado , observando o corpo marivilhoso que sempre imaginou em seus sonhos ,e agora estava ali com os dedos e acaricia a intimidade dela que imediatamente treme, o shinobi não queria machuca-lá então preferiu acariciá-la antes de estar completamente unida a ele.

Quando o grande momento chega , Shikamaru dá um leve beijo nos lábios de Temari , e penetra lentamente em sua intimidade se controlando ao máximo para não machuca-lá . Temari mesmo assim sente um pouco de dor, fato este que a fez gemer , um gemido morto entre seus lábios e o do shinobi , e instantaneamente abre um pouco mais de suas pernas , já que estava por cima dele , a dor do começo havia se tornado simplesmente uma maravilhosa.

Ela mantém seu quadril contra ele, querendo sentir ele completamente dentro dela.  
Pode perceber que suas mãos , antes no peito do shinobi , agora estão nos ombros dele, e sem perceber estão agarrando-o , com até uma agressividade desconhecida para ela , não era agressividade de raiva , e sim agressividade de prazer .

Suas mãos apertam os ombros como ela joga a cabeça para trás, apertou os olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele encontra sua própria libertação, Temari vendo como ela vem, emoldurada por nuvens preguiçosas.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos , permaneceram minutos , ou até horas ali deitados.. ela sobre ele , sentindo como seu coração pulsava por estarem ali juntos. Não importava se amanhã ou depois ela teria de voltar para sua vila , eles sempre estariam unidos de um modo só deles.

Shikamaru teria o tesouro mais precioso de Temari...as lembranças...do amor deles ...

Seus beijos...suas carícias...seu calor...seu sorriso..ainda estão aqui...comigo...nosso amor é verdadeiro...e amor que é amor...é pra sempre...e nem o tempo há de apagar...essa chama que arde em nossa alma...sem pesar, sem cansar, sem cessar.


End file.
